Pranked
by SuperGravyMan
Summary: Miley and Lilly are in love. Miley just doesn't know it yet. Alex has a plan to show them, and have some fun along the way. And of course she's dragged Mitchie along. Liley F/F I own nothing.


Pranked

**I'm absurdly excited that I can actually type this up on my own laptop since I got the hard drive fixed. I got this idea watching MTV's 40 greatest pranks. This one's a Liley, but since any good prank deserves revenge, there'll be a Demena sequel one-shot in the works sometime in the future.**

"Mitchie, hold the camera steady!" Alex whisper-yelled, trying to be heard over the surrounding noise, but not by their friends a few rows down.

"I'm trying, but it's heavy. It won't stop moving, and then you're not in the center, and it just irritates me."

"Just, ugh! Just get it close, and call it good already! I wanna get the intro done before it actually happens. We only have two more innings, ya know."

"OK, there. Good enough. Now do it before I end up bumping it or something."

"Alright, alright. Hello internet! I'm Alex, and behind the camera is my good friend Mitchie, say hi Mitch," she poked her head into the shot and waved, " you're all probably wondering what we're doing here at this baseball game. Well, down a couple of rows over there are our good friends Miley and Lilly." Mitchie panned the camera to them, zooming in as she went. "Lilly's been in love with Miley since, like, forever, but she hasn't realized yet. So we're gonna help things along a bit. I got Lilly the tickets to this game for her birthday, because I knew she loves sports, and of course she'd bring Miley. But what they don't know is, once we get to the fifth inning, I've arranged for a little... surprise for them. This is about to get exciting. Now we're gonna let the camera have a little break, but we'll be back just in time for the magic."

"And he struck him out! Wow baseball fans, we have quite the game going today. As we head into the fifth inning, the teams are still all tied up at two. Now, as we wait for the players to take their positions, we have a very special announcement for a very special someone. I was asked to put a message on the scoreboard, and it says 'Lilly, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend? Love, Smiley.'" Both of the girls in question stood speechless for a second, then the message disappeared and the giant screen showed them. Once she realized it actually was them, Lilly started jumping up down, shouting 'Yes!' repeatedly.

Miley, however, was simply shocked. She turned to her friend. "Lilly, I didn't do that." After she repeated herself a few times, Lilly finally heard her and stopped her jumping immediately, her eyes going wide. "That's... I mean... I didn't ask him to put that up there."

Lilly's thoughts were racing. If Miley hadn't asked the announcer to play the message, then she didn't feel the same way. That meant she had just revealed her feelings and ruined their friendship, and all for nothing. Her eyes quickly started tearing up as she turned, running toward the bathroom at the top of the stairs.

Seeing Lilly running away while Miley watched, unable to move, Alex knew she'd have to intervene. She walked down to Miley's seat. "Alex? What are you doing here?"

"Miley, I have to tell you something, but promise me you won't get mad first."

"Why would I be... what did you do? Wait a minute, that was you? You put that message up there? How could you do that? Lilly and I aren't, you know, that way."

"Miley, seriously, did you even see her reaction? She's loved you for as long as any of us can remember."

"Then why didn't she say anything? I mean, to keep something like that a secret for so long..."

"Do you not see it? This is exactly why. She knew you hadn't figured it out yet. She didn't want to tell you and have you hate her or your friendship get all awkward."

"Then why did you do this? You knew it would hurt her, so what was the meaning of all this? Were you just trying to ruin her life?"

"No, I did this to help the both of you. It may seem mean, but now you know her feelings, and we've been watching. If you look inside yourself, I know you'll find you've got them too. They just needed this little push."

"Well, I mean, I know Lilly's not un-attractive. I never really thought of us together before, but... it could work. I'd have to try it to be sure, but I'm willing to give it a shot."

"Then why are you telling me all this? Your future girlfriend is crying in the bathroom. Go get her!"

"I'm going, I'm going. You do know she's gonna hate you when she finds out about your little 'plan', right?"

"Oh, we'll be fine. She'll be too happy with her new lover to be mad at anybody."

Miley headed up the stairs, then Mitchie came up from behind Alex, where she'd apparently taken the other staircase down. "You really believe that Alex?"

"I hope so. For our sakes anyway."

"Lils?" Miley called as she pushed open the door. She heard a sniffle from the back stall before everything went quiet. She moved toward the noise, peering through the crack to find her distraught friend. "Lilly, look, I'm sorry about out there. It was another one of Alex's stupid plans. She was trying to get us together."

Lilly stopped crying, her sadness quickly turning to anger. "Alex did this? Alex? Oh, I'm gonna kill her!" She pushed her way through the stall door, but Miley stopped her with hands on her shoulders.

"Hold on there tiger. I never said it didn't work."

"But you said you didn't put that up there, and-"

"I never said I didn't feel the same way. I just never realized it before. Alex helped me figure it out after I saw how you felt. I'm not completely sure it's love, but I'm willing to find out if you are."

As she finished Lilly lunged toward, capturing her lips hungrily, devouring them as she actually was a tiger, and they were her steak dinner. When they eventually pulled back to breathe, Miley's head was slightly spinning. "OK, I'm sure." She mumbled, swaying on her feet a bit.

They turned to leave the bathroom, hand in hand. "I'm still gonna get Alex back, you know."

"I'd be worried about you if you didn't."

**Why did the hipster burn his mouth on the pizza? He ate it before it was cool. :) Do I know any jokes about Sodium? Na... Why am I going to be happy in the future? Reading your reviews. ~SGM**


End file.
